Travellin' Soldier
by beauty-always-had-a-cost
Summary: Bella works at a cafe when she meets Edward, a lonesome soldier. Their love blossoms and they share a night together. When Edward is going off to war he promises to return, but some promises can't be kept can they?
1. New Love

**Travellin' Soldier **

**Chapter one**

**New Love**

**BPOV**

Table three, table three, table three…ah there it is, just over near the window to watch the men go off to Vietnam for war. Just as I reached table three the most pale God like creature with messy bronze hair and green eyes, his features were square and I couldn't find a flaw in them walked through the doors of the café. He slid into a booth far away from the windows. That's when I saw what he was wearing, he was wearing Army Greens. That's why he chose that booth, trying not to see the men he would be fighting alongside and see die. I totally understand if I had to fight alongside others and watch them die, I wouldn't want to remember all that much about them. I straightened the bow that my mother put in my hair this morning and walked over to the God. He looked up and gasped, I have no idea why, I'm just ordinary, no good looks that earn me a boyfriend or husband which annoys my mother. The only thing I'm good at is playing the flute or piccolo and serving tables at the local café. I took down his order and before I walked away I heard a voice like velvet flowing from the Gods mouth "would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me I'm feeling a little low" he asked I looked up at the clock on the wall.

"I'm off in an hour, and I know where we can go," I answered and he smiled a breathtaking smile and looked away. I finally had a chance to go back over to his table and handed him the café latte. He smiled and thanked me with a kiss on the hand. When my shift ended I walked back over to him and he stood up. I held out my hand and he grabbed it with his. I gasped when I felt the connection between our hands when they touched. I shock it off and led the soldier down to a pier that only I knew about. We sat and talked. I found out that his name was Edward Anthony Masen, that he was departing in three weeks but he had to wear his uniform until then, that he didn't want to join the Army his dad forced him to join, that he just turned 18 two days ago **(I know that Edwards actually 17 but I cant say 17 when in the song that I'm taking this off the guys 18, just run with it)** and that he would be trained in California before being transported to Vietnam for war. I also found out that he was a music person and that he would much rather stay and become a musician than a soldier. I told him that I was a musician, that I would rather spread my musical talent than be a waitress at the local café, that my older brother Jacob was going off to war soon as well and that I was just a plain person who had to stay and be a 'good girl' and do what my parents said. "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care I've got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" he asked me and I almost screamed out yes but instead I was polite and softly said. "I would love that," he smiled another earth-shattering smile and I smiled back after blushing. He chuckled softly and hugged me tightly to his chest. Suddenly he realized what he had done and apologized quickly. I giggled and said, "It's quite alright," and at that he blushed the most gorgeous shade of red.

During the three weeks that Edward had left with his family and friends we had gotten close. We went out for dinner and a walk on the beach, all of a sudden he got down on one knee, he went into his pocket and pulled out a box "Bella, when I first meet you I fell in love with you straight away I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you" he opened the lid of the box and I was the most beautiful ring, it was very simple with three diamonds on a silver band. "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me" I could feel happy tears running down my face, I looked into his beautiful green eyes "yes I will" I said as I jumped on top of him. Lets just say that night, we didn't sleep much. All too soon the day arrived when Edward had to leave me to go to war. Just before he jumped on the bus I made him promise me that he would stay safe, he did and then the Sergeant came up and Edward had to leave me. I cried that night holding the shirt and pants that Edward had given me. In return I gave him my favourite ribbons that I wear in my hair and my favourite shirt. Just so we wouldn't forget each other. Only a week had passed and his first letter arrived.

_To my loving Fiancée,_

_I miss you so much. I wish I never had to leave you. I have kept the ribbons close to me at all times, under my boots around my ankle so they don't get dirty. At night I hold your shirt close to my chest and inhale your lovely scent. I miss you ever so much, it feels like my heart has been ripped out and given to you. The gaping hole in my chest won't go away unless I write to you or hold your shirt. Jeez that sounds scary even to me. I promise to write soon dear. I know this letter is short but promise me that you won't throw it away, that you'll keep it close. Our love will never end. _

_Edward_

_P.S. I love you._** (I know it's a take off from P.S. I love you but it just fits)**

I cried every time I read it, I wrote back seeing that he was at the Army Camp in California.

_Dearest Edward_

_I miss you more than you can know. I can't keep my mind off you, it's terrible. I always wear the boxers you left me. I never leave the house without wearing a pair. I know how you feel with the gaping hole in my chest; it just won't leave unless I write to you or hold your belongings. It kills me to be this far apart from you. You better keep your promise or I'll fly over to where you are and stay with you no matter what! I promise to keep all your letters close, I won't be able to just leave without them, and I'll read them every night just to remember you. I have a surprise for you but it'll have to wait for when you come home to me. Never gonna hold the hand of another guy._

_Bella_

_P.S. I love you!_

I just couldn't tell him over a letter that anyone can read. Its better this way, I hope. I didn't know how to write it either, 'oh Edward remember that night before you left, yeah well that night we had made a lovely bundle of joy otherwise known as a child, whatda know!' not how I would tell him, I love him but I will never tell him that I'm going to have his child in a letter, that's just not right. I went to walk to the post office. On the way there people started giving me weird looks, I glanced down at my stomach and realised that I was starting to show. Fuck. I ran the rest of the way to get away from their piercing stares. I finally posted my letter and ran home, I hate peoples' stares, they burn into my back like a fire. I reached my house and slammed the door, then slid my way down the wall. My mother walked into the room and looked down at me, I hid my stomach from her glares, she didn't know about the child inside me. "Isabella we have company, come child, come" she said and I pulled on a jumper that was hanging from the table next to me. I hate it when I'm called Isabella, I rather Bella. I walked into the living room and saw a Sergeant sitting on our couch. I collapsed in tears, could it be Edward, could it be Jacob, I sobbed at the two possibilities that I hated the most. "Ma'am I have some news, a couple of night ago we got infiltrated by the enemy and they took a few of our best soldiers and one of them was your son, gunnery sergeant Swan, and we believe that they killed all of them, but we can't be sure. We're ever so sorry for your loss." He told us. And my sobs became louder, but then I realised something, he hadn't said anything about Edward. "Sir, how is Edward Masen, I need to know" and he looked at me like I grew a second head. "Mr Masen is still strong" he said and left. Well that was…pleasant. My mother picked me up from my very comfy spot on the floor, and told me "Isabella-" cringe "make us dinner, while I go get your father." Damn I hate that bitch. I made dinner and all of a sudden I was starving, I ate the whole plate before my father even made his way down the stairs. My mother was mad, she kinda looked like a dragon, it kinda looked like there was smoke coming out of her ears. I ran out of the room and locked myself in my room. I sat down in the corner which Edward called dibs on. I pulled out his latest letter which the sergeant placed in my hand before he left.

_Dear love_

_I miss you ever so much; I wish to be in your arms again. I just wish that this stupid war was over so that I could be home with you and so I can tell you how much I love you every chance I have. I long for your embrace again. It makes me sad that I can't see you smile at me, or blush. You go the sexiest shade of pink._ _When it's_ _getting kinda rough over here I think of that day sitting down at the pier and I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while. I will never stop loving you, you are the most important person in my life, I don't care about my life, it's only you. _

_Edward_

_P.S I love you_

_P.S.S you are my life now._

I held it close to my chest and let the tears fall. I needed him back, I just can't live without him, and Mason needs a dad in his life. I moved my hands down to my stomach and quietly said "it's your daddy Mason. He will come back, I promise" I rubbed the little bump that was slightly showing.

_*The Next Day*_

I had just came home from band practise when my mother came rushing over with a letter that was addressed to me. My heart dropped, Edward can't have died, he promised me he would come home. I snatched the letter from my mothers' hand and ran up to my room, hoping that it would be another letter from Edward. I opened it and it explained that the war was going our way and some of our troops would be sent home. It was addressed to me because I was to marry Edward. My travellin' soldier is coming home! My spirit was as high as the clouds, that was until I read the next line.

_A reading of local dead troops will be said at the football game this coming Friday_

My heart sunk. What if he had died? How will I survive, how will I explain to my mother that I'm pregnant, what about Anthony; he needs a dad in his life! My head was spinning; I guess I will find out if Edward survived in two days when I will be playing my piccolo at the football game. I hope to God that Edward is one of the soldiers coming home. I quickly said a prayer. 'God I know that I haven't been all that faithful to you, but please make sure that Edward comes home. His child needs a father in his life. Please God, I'll do anything, anything at all, if you make sure that Edward comes back to me. Please God, he's my everything.' I quickly finished my prayer and jumped into my pyjamas and slid in between my sheets and fell asleep.

_*Fast Forward To Friday*_

I was just getting ready to go out and march and play in front of hundreds of people. We got ready for the music interval just after the Lords prayer was said and the anthem was sung when a man walked out and took hold of the microphone. "Folks would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead." He said to the hundreds of people standing in the stands and waiting for the game to start. I was crying under the stands waiting for the list to be finished and hoping to all that was holy that Edward had survived. The footy players walked out and bowed their heads and everyone else followed suit. That's when he pulled out a list of the local Vietnam dead. He said many names and many people cried out in pain, I thought I was in the clear until…"Yorkie, Eric-" cry in pain "Newton, Mike-" cry in pain "Masen, Edward…" the world stopped. I collapsed onto the ground in pain; the hole in my chest became a wildfire. I screamed louder than anyone else in the whole place had. I looked around and saw that no-one cared that the man that I love has died trying to defend this country. These people make me sick. My life, my world, my everything shattered in that one instant. I never stopped crying, I couldn't. I pulled at my hair, I pushed away anyone who tried to get close enough to hold me, I clawed at the ground wishing it to eat me whole, I sobbed until I was sure that my eyes would fall out because of the flow of tears that wouldn't stop, I clung to my stomach that was holding the last thing that would ever remind me of Edward, his child. I was thinking of jumping up and killing myself but I remembered that I would be killing two people, one of which hasn't seen the light of day yet. The fire inside my chest had become worse, making me claw at my chest to make it stop. Is this a sick joke? Because if it is, it ain't funny! Why aren't people upset about this? I ripped the ribbon out of my hair and hurled it to the ground. I rolled around in agony wishing for myself to wake up from this nightmare. My heart was given to a man of whom I loved with everything I had, and I would never get it back, he had it forever. I kept clawing at the ground and rolling in the dirt, tears rolling down my face until someone lifted me up when I wasn't paying attention and sat me on a seat under the stands. I looked up at the person and saw Angelia looking at me worriedly. When I found my voice I weakly said "I love him, and he's gone. I LOVE HIM!!" finally my voice became stronger and I cried out for the world to hear "I'm never gonna hold the hand of another guy, Edward has my heart, no-one else will come close to him!" and that's when I blacked out.


	2. Changes

**Ok second chapter!!! now I know that this chapter is a short one...but i didn't know how to extend it...sorry. OH we also meet a new character...guess who it is! Read and enjoy!! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Travellin' Soldier**

**Chapter two**

**Changes**

**EPOV**

I was laying in my hole in the trench holding Bella's shirt, I was still thinking about what Bella wanted to tell me when I got home.

"Edward help I've been fucking shot and I need your help" I got up and ripped my shirt and tied it around Jake's arm "Thanks Ed"

"That is ok Jake I new you would have done the same for me" I said as I sat back in my hole. I knew it was cowardly but I had promised Bella that I would return to her. I had to keep that promise, I will not let Bella live alone for the rest of her life.

It was the middle of the night when I heard the call I had been dreading since the day I had arrived; "Everyone get ready they're coming!" screamed the look out. I grabbed my gun and was ready to start running when I saw Bella's ribbon and her letter laying on my bed. I quickly picked them up and ran. I was later than I should have been. I heard the gunshots and screams of my enemies and friends. Suddenly I felt a pain run through my back. I fell to the ground and saw the red liquid that is spilt way too much at war, my blood. I was fading quickly, my surrounding were fuzzy and my hearing was lowered so I had no idea where anything was. Also to add to my confusion everything was in slow-mo, and the thing that almost completely clouded my vision was Bella's happy beautiful face. Just before I had faded away completely I saw a tall figure lean over me. He picked me up and ran. In one second we were in a small cottage and he had laid me down. He took my neck in his hands and bit down. Hard. I felt pain shoot through my body, worse than when I had been shot under a minute ago. I tried to scream out for help or death, I wasn't picky in my situation but there was something in my mouth to stop my screaming. The evil person then took both of my wrists and bit into the inside of them. The same with my ankles and finally he pulled a silver syringe out and injected straight into my heart. The flow of pain became stronger and a writhed in pain. If this person wanted me to die, why didn't he leave me out on the battle field? I was dying then, and I'm dying now, only this time it hurt a tonne more.

Time passed way to slowly for my liking and eventually after what felt like a million years the pain started decreasing ever so slowly from my fingertips and toes. The numbness was welcoming. Slowly the numbness moved up my arms and legs and into my torso. My heart started beating more erratically trying to stop the numbness from reaching it. But after another million years the numbness finally reached my heart as it gave its last weak thud.

I knew that now I was dead, but I realised that I could still feel the ever so soft breeze touch me like feathers dancing across my skin. I could still feel the heat from the sun, radiating my body. I could still hear the birds and the slow breathing of my companion who had brought me to this house of pain. My lungs seemed to ache for air so I slowly breathed through my nose, which proved the worst thing to do. I smelled the sweetest thing I would ever smell, it smelled like honey mixed with lavender. It made my throat ache as if I were thirsty. I opened my eyes slowly and saw every single detail in the room. I saw every dent in the floor, every scratch on the window, every flaw in the paintings, every single piece of hair on the stuffed animals, everything! I looked out the window and saw every detail on the leaves on the trees, every feather on the birds, even the tiny veins in the tiny wings on the flies and bees outside. I heard every beat of their wings, every movement of the grass swaying in the wind. I heard the creaking from the table I was laying on. I turned to look at my companion. I saw that it was a blonde male with the weirdest coloured eyes; they were a hazelnut colour, a kind of dark gold. I looked into his eyes and asked the one question I would never forget, and neither would he. In a dark and evil voice, that was a little croaky from my sore throat I asked, "What have you done to me?"

* * *

**OK so how did you like it? I'm guessin you know who the new guy is...CARLISLE!!!! Anyway please please please please please read and review...it'll make me smile :D just like that!! (but bigger! XD). LOVE AND HUGS TO ALL READERS WHO REVIEW, hugs if you read anyway!**

**OH funny video who MUST watch...makes me laugh every single time I watch it, it's called 'you wanna play a little game' it's hell funny!**

**3 werewolflova  
**


	3. Goodbyes

**Travellin' Soldier**

**Chapter three**

**Goodbyes**

**BPOV**

Three weeks. The whole weeks it's been since Edward had left me. I couldn't breathe probably. I couldn't move around without my chest burning in pain. It was impossible to live without him because everything reminded me of him. The emerald green leaves on the trees, the pier that I took him to when we first met, the beach, the restaurant that we went to on our last date, the café, my room, his house, pale people for gods sakes! I was falling apart. The worst part about living without him is the fact that in my body was our child. He was my life, and he promised me that he would return.

My stomach was growing at a fast rate. My mother kept eyeing me and I knew that I had to tell her soon. But I didn't want to. My mother thinks that children have to come after marriage. Not before. I was always wearing Jacob's old clothes, the ones that he never wore. It tore mother apart to see me in his clothes, and it hurt me much more to wear them. I promised myself that I would tell her after the funeral, which was tonight.

Edwards - sexy yet - poor body was burned beyond anything so that his charred remains couldn't be proven as his, except for his dog-tags, which were laying next to his body after he was shot and burned. Tears were welling in my eyes at the mere thought of him. But I knew that he was in a better place now. I dried my eyes with the back of my hand and held his dog-tags tightly in my hand against my chest. I had begged the sergeant to give them to me; he said that I should get them because Edward was my fiancé.

I slowly made my way into my room to get ready for my last goodbye. Tears welled in my eyes as I slipped on the black knee-length dress. I slowly slid my black stockings on and stepped into my black two inch heels and did my hair and makeup so it didn't look like I had wasted the day by crying about my lost love. I slipped my black overcoat on; it was a chilly day today so I wouldn't look out of place with a coat on. I walked down the stairs and got into the back seat of the car and was silent for the car trip there.

I knew what I was in for, people coming up to me and apologizing about my loss, which is weird, its not that persons fault so why are they saying sorry? I never quite understood. Today was going to be tough though, I would meet Edward's parents and hold back all the anger I felt towards them. I mean if it wasn't for them, Edward would be alive and he would be holding me in his arms and telling me that he loves me, he would be around so he could touch my ballooned belly and wait for the kicking of our child. But if it also wasn't for them, we wouldn't have met. But of coarse that cons out weight the pros. I wonder what they would think of me, little plain me, who fell in love with their god-like son. I also wonder what they would think about my age. I'm three years younger than Edward and I'm pregnant, but they don't know that last part.

I stepped out of the car and was hugged and kissed on the cheek by everyone there who felt like they should say something. I spotted two other people, a man and a woman, who were in the same situation as I was. I walked over to them and instantly regretted it. They looked just like him, pale skin, bronze hair, bright green eyes, the look of pure love and care on their faces. I decided to make myself known to the god and goddess.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan. Are you Edwards parents?" I asked, my voice catching when I said his name.

"Hello dear, I'm Elizabeth Masen, but I prefer Liz, and this is Edward Masen Sr. we're Edward's parents. Are you on of his friends?" the woman asked me

"No, I'm his fiancé. I'm sorry about your son, he meant a lot to me, I can't imagine what he meant to you" I said sincerely holding back the horrible thoughts that invaded my mind, hoping to slip out of my mouth. "Fiancé? Aren't you a little young?" she asked me slowly. Shit, I should have said I was one of his friends, I'll just say that I didn't say that. "Fiancé? I didn't say fiancé, I said good friend, where did you get fiancé from?" I asked trying to blow it off as if it wasn't a big deal, but I was hurting inside, it felt wrong to lie about us to his parents. "You said fiancé young lady, now tell me, why did you say fiancé" Liz said sternly I looked down at my feet and answered her.

"Edward met me three weeks before he was to be transferred and we just clicked. I know it was rushed but we fell in love and you can't stop somebody from falling in love, it's an automatic thing. I love him more than ever, and I know if he was around his child would love him to" I said before I could stop myself, I slapped my hand over my mouth and the tears in my eyes fell down my face, Liz looked happy until I said child, she look a bit angry at me because I slept with him.

"You're way too young for him" Liz said angrily before pulling her husband away from me. I collapsed to the ground and my mother walked over to me. "I told you that you're too young for him, even his mother agrees" she said and walked away, not even going to try help me up. I picked myself up from the ground and heard a sob in the wind, great just what I need, more pity.

I made my way over to the seats near his coffin. We were having the whole funeral outside because he loved nature with everything he had. I sat in the second last row while Liz and Edward Sr. were sitting up the front; my parents were sitting in the middle and looked bored.

The priest walked up to the stand next to the coffin and started telling us about Edwards' life. This is the worst part about funerals, the fact that the priest knew nothing about Edward and his life, but he talks about it like it's the most obvious thing in the world and everyone knows about it. Eventually Priest McNosy had finished and it was Liz's turn to speak about Edward.

"I loved Edward with all my heart, he was my only child. But his life was cut short by war. I only wish that he wasn't killed so I could hold him in my arms. He had shown promise in everything he did especially music. He was my little boy, a strong one, from his premature birth, to his early death. Eighteen years of age is too young to loose life. He was a fighter; I know he would have been fighting til the end. He never let anything be half done, it had to be perfect.

I remember when he was around six years of age, he begged me to buy him a piano, I told him that he could get a keyboard and get lessons. He started his lessons and was a brilliant player. His teacher even accused me of taking Edward to lessons before I took him to his first teacher. I bought him a baby grand and he played, composed and sang songs everyday.

He had a passion in music but when this war broke out I realised that it was time to pack up the piano, pack his bags and go defend this country. I still believe that it was the right choice because he will be remembered as a brave solider, a sweet boy, a great friend and an even better son…" I lost interest in what she was saying after that.

It wasn't the right decision, how the hell is sending your only son off to war the best decision? I know that I would have let my son choose his own life, and if he doesn't want to do something I won't force him. Just after I zoned out, I felt someone touch my hair. I looked over my shoulder but I saw nobody behind me. I just brushed it off as the wind. But I kept feeling somebody touching my hair and shoulders.

After about fifteen minutes of hearing Liz talk about her son I was called. I pulled Angela and Ben up with me and cleared my throat. "I can't put my feelings for Edward into words without breaking down in tears, so I wrote a song about our relationship." I pulled out Angela's guitar and handed it to her as Ben got his snare drum out to play the start up. I looked towards Ben looking to see if he was ready, he nodded and I looked at Angela, she also nodded. I nodded towards them and mouthed my thanks. I turned around and looked back towards my seat and I saw Edward, but he looked really really pale, and his eyes were a blood red colour, but they were edging towards a dark orange. I heard Angela start playing, but no lyrics came from my mouth. After another try I could sing. The tears flowed freely as I heard the start up music.

"_Two days past eighteen  
He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens  
Sat down in a booth a café there  
Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I've got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's comin' home

So the letters came  
From an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love  
And all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's gettin kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's comin' home

_  
_I saw that most people had tears in their eyes, but I kept singing.

_  
One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead_

Cryin' all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's comin'

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
When the letter says a soldier's comin' home"

As I sung, I stared at the ghost of Edward, staring at me watching me sing for him. When the song had finished I turned around and placed a kiss of the coffin whispered my final farewell…and ran back to my seat and cried.


End file.
